bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Real World and Shinigami! The New Year Special!
|image = |kanji = 現世も死神も！お正月スペシャル！ |romaji = Gensei mo Shinigami mo! Oshōgatsu supesharu! |episodenumber = 303 |chapters = None |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! |nextepisode = Gaiden Again! This Time's Enemy Is A Monster? |japair = January 4, 2011 |engair = June 23, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} is the three hundred third episode of the Bleach anime. =Soul Society= The women and men of the Gotei 13 compete in a game of karuta. Summary Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi decides to begin the Shinigami Women's Association New Year’s Party and she hands out the monetary gifts for New Year. After everyone gets a card with a picture of an animal on it, Yachiru declares that she'll be handing out the 11th Division's cards as well. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya suddenly enters the room and tells Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto to stop neglecting her Shinigami duties, but before he can go any further, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa enter the room as well. Ikkaku yells at Yachiru for the New Year’s cards she made of the 11th Division, claiming it to be degrading and Yumichika orders her to make better cards. As this happens, Hitsugaya tries to continue talking with Rangiku, but he is interrupted by Lieutenant Nanao Ise, who claims the New Year cards are fine. As they continue talking about the cards, Captain Suì-Fēng notices a card with a black cat on it and believes it to be Yoruichi Shihōin. However, in the Human World, Yoruichi is shown recalling that she forgot to give a card to Suì-Fēng. The Shinigami Women Association members continue to talk about the New Year cards and Hitsugaya begins to get angered. However, this causes Nanao to believe that Hitsugaya is looking down on women, eventually dividing the men and women into arguing with each other. Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi suddenly enter the room and they state that they're going to be part of this as well. Yachiru suddenly sets up a game of karuta and claims that it's the first annual "Men vs Women: New Year's Whacky Karuta Tournament". They begin the game, but Ikkaku gets angered at the fact that all of the cards have him on it. However, Yachiru ends up disqualifying Ikkaku for arguing with the game judge. They continue the game, but Hisagi ends up having to leave the game as well for having a nose bleed from looking at Rangiku. Kira, believing that Rangiku made Hisagi bleed on purpose, decides to play dirty as well and he releases his Zanpakutō, allowing him to reach the next card called. This ends up causing the Shinigami to fight with each other by using their Zanpakutō's and Kidō to reach the cards. Yachiru eventually calls out Yoruichi's card and this causes Suì-Fēng to activate her Bankai to get it. The explosion from the attack ends up destroying the building they're in, but Suì-Fēng is happy because she was able to obtain Yoruichi's card. Rangiku asks Hitsugaya what he wanted to talk with her about, but Hitsugaya simply says Happy New Year to her. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The spirit form of Zabimaru appears on a karuta card in this episode. ---- |image = |kanji = 現世も死神も！お正月スペシャル！ |romaji = Gensei mo Shinigami mo! Oshōgatsu supesharu!" |episodenumber = 303 |chapters = None |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! |nextepisode = Gaiden Again! This Time's Enemy Is A Monster? |japair = January 4, 2011 |engair = June 23, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} =Human World= Orihime tries to celebrate the New Year. In the Human World, Orihime Inoue says Happy New Year to her deceased brother, Sora Inoue and she explores around town. Orihime wonders how everyone else is celebrating New Year’s and she spots Ichigo Kurosaki chasing after his two sisters. As this happens, Keigo Asano is shown arguing with his sister, Mizuho Asano. Orihime then spots Uryū Ishida and his father walking by, but they are shown walking on the opposite sides of the street. Orihime realizes that everyone spends time with their family at New Year’s and Orihime begins to get sad, but she quickly becomes happy again. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki are shown to have arrived in the Human World to give their New Year rounds to everyone. The two of them eventually run into Orihime and they explain to her why they're here. Orihime remarks that she's seeing a lot of people today and Renji states that this is good since if everyone is nearby it will make their New Year rounds go much faster. Rukia asks Orihime if she wants to come with them, but she declines since she doesn't want to interrupt her friends’ time with their family. However, Rukia drags Orihime along anyway. The three of them head to the Urahara Shop and they see Kisuke Urahara and the others making rice cakes. The three of them decide to join them in doing stuff for New Year's, but everything they do ends up having a negative effect on Renji. After a while, Orihime and Rukia change into kimonos and have food with Urahara and the others. Renji tries to eat the sea bream, but Tessai Tsukabishi warns him that they can't eat the sea bream on New Year’s Day. However, Renji ignores him and this causes Tessai to fight with Renji. Later, Orihime reflects on the day’s events and states that this was the best New Year's she had in years, but Renji complains about his New Year’s. Orihime and Rukia then leave the Urahara Shop and they decide to head towards the shrine. When they get there, no one appears to be around, but they are soon greeted by Ichigo and the others and they all decide to pray in front of the shrine. Orihime prays for another wonderful year with everyone again. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book After their New Year celebration, Urahara (December 31st) and Yoruichi Shihōin (January 1st) celebrate their birthday together. After they blow out the candles on their cake, they sadly note that once again nobody else remembered their birthdays. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Trivia *This Human World part of this episode had elements from the winter color spread included with Chapter 287 - specifically Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia dressing in Kimono and paying a visit to the shrine. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes